Crystal's Brother
by prettycrystal
Summary: Yea so if you read Who says A Old friend can't be good then you'll know who Crystal is..So anyway..Crystal had been having nightmares about what happened in the e is always practicing her powers but she doesn't get it oftenly...What happens if Donnie actually knew how to help Crystal?


**Hey guys..So i cant bold my words which its called irritating -.-# So ya its like this now..**

**Crystal: How many stories are you gonna write about me :/**

**Me: Eh depends XD Crystal: -_-...Depends...Depends..Depends...Ok i'm saying to much depends.. XD**

**Crystal: You were trying to Make the words smaller weren't ya?**

**Me: You just read my mind didn't you :/ **

**Crystal: Yup **

**Me: Dang it sis -o-**

**Crystal: *fold arms* **

**Me: Nothing**

**Crystal: I don't think its nothing**

**Me: Crud AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *runs* **

**Crystal: *Chases* you better get back here!**

**Leo: Hehe..Should we help them?**

**Crystal: NO WAY SHE'S GONNA GET IT!**

**Leo: Ok...**

**Raph: So who's Crystal's - **

**Me: Hey his my brother too *Sees crystal catching up runs faster* **

**Raph: Ok ok.. So as i was saying..So who's Crystal and Amanda's Brother? **

**Donnie: Dude just read! **

**Raph: Nah i rather know, Besides i'm not a bookworm like you...**

**Donnie: HEY!**

**Raph: Hey its true i recorded how many books you read..**

**Donnie: Okay How many?**

**Raph: 1017**

**Donnie: C...C...Correct e.e**

**Raph: Told you so **

**Donnie: Well at least i'm not as stupid as you **

**Raph: *heats up* Ok thats it *Chaeses donnie***

**Donnie: AHH OK OK YOU WIN YOUR THE STRONGEST GUY IN THE WORLD!**

**Raph: Not finish **

**Mikey: Now they are fighting :/ **

**Me: So anyway..*has a ff around* Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Jeric's POV

''Look just listen to me beside you always play is till midnight!'' I Argued with my Younger sister, i shouted but she wouldn't listen...And no we don't fight alot ok?

We were argueing on playing the computer...I know its stupid to fight over it...But she always take longer times when she said 1 hour she is always playing till midnight!

''Hey! I had an assignment that took me almost forever to think!'' My sis shouted.

''Oh really i always see you playing a game!'' I was mad really mad that i could kick her!

''Hmph!Fine!You can use it!'' My sister shouted a- Wait a min...Sorry I didn't introduce her...She has Blue crystal hair, purple eyes , Wearing a blue and white snow dress..

My sister shouted at me furiously and went out slaming the door! How rude!So i just ignored her and went to play the computer.*cough*Do my Assignements to...

''Jeric...Where's your Sister?'' My mom came down the stairs wondering where crystal is.

''She's probably outside sulking'' I just continued doing my assignments my teacher gave me Primary 4 is so easy!

''Jeric you better go with her'' My mom said calmly, obvious she's saying in her mind '' Jeric your grounded if you don't find your sister!'' Which was really loud if you were hearing her mind.

''Ok ok!'' I shut down my computer and left to find her. So we went to magic school to, we have each diff connected elements, Crystal is near ice even though she was born in the ocean orb, mine is fire orb, my dad is connected to fire to and my mom...Mostly she is connected blow up powers haha,Just kidding she is mostly connected to Ice same as Crystal...There are 4 elements...Water, Fire, dark and light.I kept thinking until while i was flying i banged into a tree..Ow...Crystal has wings, half demon, witch, genie and human like our mom...except about the demon part its connected to my dad...So both of us are that half..I can't believe i'm even related to her! she isn't so likely to be my sister at all!Well actually i got 2 sisters which sucks...Ya know its mostly cause i my mom gave birth to another person Except i thought it was going to be a boy!So bad!So about the Tree thing...It really Hurts!Ouch!

''Where the heck is she!'' I shouted at myself, suddenly realizing i could have just sense where she is...Hehe...So anyway i tracked her and i was really shocked...Thing is our Mom said going to the Dark Temple is dangerous but going inside is more dangerous...and guess what?SHE WENT IN!IS SHE CRAZY!Crazy Sister...So i just went to her..I'll just fly there...*Sigh*

-5 Minutes of flying later-

''Finally...'' I walked passed all the rocks and jumped over ROCKS to...And they were all FREAKY!Well its suppose to be blocking the Vampire Cave Entrance but it was knocked down by the great Stois Allan Smith as he was about to...UGH WHY AM I SAYING THIS...I am talking like a geek...Like my friend Donnie...In another Dimension which he find it ''Fascinating''...We visit them once every Month.

''Crystal!Crystal!Ya there!'' I shouted everywhere but the sound in the cave bounced back to my ears which was really loud.I rubbed my ears as they hurt from the voice.I walked to the cofin and jumped in and landed smoothly which i learned from Leo, i walked down the stairs and to...to..the..the...D-D-Dark Orb...I don't like to say it espiecially when it is something i don't like to say...You may find it confusing i can tell..As i walked in i peeked from the wall...And i say her...My sister...Lying on the floor...Unconsious...Knocked out by the Dark orb...Which can control the guards to make her unconsious...I kept seeing until i was graped by someone but by the time i looked back i was unconsious.

''Ugh what-What Happened?" I rubbed my head and stand up only to get my head hitted on the cage top.

''Ow!''

''Jeric?'' Crystal called my name weekly, i saw her getting up slowly. I must have woke her up.

''Ah...You two are finally awake.'' A voice came out and i obviously knew who it was...

''Dark Orb!Show Yourself!'' My sister shouted going to the end of the cage wall. The lights started turning on and we saw him. Yes...Dark orb is Male,Ocean Orb is Female,Fire Orb is Female and Light Orb is male.

''Sorry for the ''Unpleasent'' Welcome'' The Dark orb smirked evily...

''What do you want from us!?'' I said being ticked.

''Well...I was using your sister as bait for you to come and when you do, I'll just have to wait for 1 hour and your PARENTS, My creator, your mother and your father's power will be mine!'' I looked horrified and started to look for an escape, it looks like Crystal was planing this cause she softly hitted my shoulder telling me to look. One of the cage door is broken so we had to make it break completely so we can actually alot like squeeze the guards were distracted to help the dark orb. How stupid to not guard us...So i kicked down the bar and my sis grabbed it so it doesn't cause a sound...Well one of the guards must have saw us because he turned back cause we ended up being a Portal opened i have no idea what it was...I grabbed my sisters hand when she was almost sliding in.

''Gah! Sis!Take this!'' I gave my sister a orb portal and if she says the location and throw it, it will open up the portal to where the destination is.

''WHY!My sister shouted cause the sound was quite loud so it was hard to hear normal voice.

''I know this portal, one of us has to go in and the portal will close, I gave you two so one you can escape...And 2 you can use to find me!'' I replied handing her one more orb portal.

''You're going in!?'' My sister gave a shocked look on her face.

''I might not remember you...'' I looked sadly..

''Oh...Jeric...I-I'm sorry...''

''Its ok, Goodbye'' I said my last words and jumped into the portal.

Crystal's POV

''Bye..'' I said softly while holding the orb portal.

''Aww how sad your on brother left you...'' The Dark Orb smirked.I didn't say a thing and ran to a corner and i made the portal bring my home.

-Wake's up-

''Gah!'' I woke up panting...I sighed and got off my bed and wore my cloths.I went to the kitchen and sat down.

''Morning Crystal'' Leo said smiling while eating.

''Morning'' I replied.

''Where are the others?'' I asked out of curiousity.

''Its 5:30am you know their not awake by now...''

''Oh..I didn't see the time..'' I said walking to make Eggs and Bacon and getting coffee.

''Are you ok Crystal?'' Leo looked at me thinking i looked supspicious.

''I'm Fine...'' I said looking at my coffee.

''Well..You don't look so '''Fine'' to me, tell me whats wrong, it'll make you feel better'' Leo looked at me like he really wanted to know.I gave a sigh.

''Well..Its just that i have been practising my spells and i couldn't find the spell to my brother...I mean when i don't i get stressful and i always have the same nightmare everday...Its a Nightmare of the past.'' I told Leo, not wanting to hide.

''You'll get it soon Crystal don't worr-'' Leo said halfway being inturrupted by...

''Morning guys!'' Mikey said cheerfully and getting his food and drink, with his comic.

* * *

**Ok i wrote to much more than thousand..Well i worked on it for days so..I hoped you enjoyed though.**

**Crystal: Yea speaking of nightmare, Mikey looked like he just saw ice cream kitty...Cause he is saying ICE CREAM KITTY! And it creeps me out O_o**

**Me: Same here Sis _**

**Leo: Yup**

**Donnie: Same**

**Raph: Me to**

**Mikey: Ice cream Kitty! **

**All but Mikey: o_O**


End file.
